SWOG is a research organization with cancer investigators distributed across 550 academic and community sites throughout the U.S. Canada, Latin America, Korea, and Saudi Arabia. The Group has a long history of conducting clinical trials that have changed standard of oncologic practice and that have led to Food and Drug Administration approval of new anti-neoplastic agents. SWOG's mission is to design, direct and participate in clinical trials that will result in effective prevention and treatment of cancer in the process improving quality of life and quality of survivorship for those with malignancies. Guiding principles used to help achieve these goals include placing patients as our highest priority, using the best science to drive our research, embracing diversity in membership and leadership, demanding ethical behavior, and fostering young investigators. SWOG's specific aims for this application include Improving efficiency and rapidly executing the clinical trial development and conduct processes; collaborating widely to reduce accrual barriers and facilitate participation in NCTN trials; maximizing potential from international partners by studying globally-significant cancers; and being active participants and leaders in NCTN management. Building on our successful past while significantly moving forward, SWOG will be a clinical trials organization dedicated to conducting high-value, high-impact cancer trials.